Inuyasha’s Secret
by zabuza5393
Summary: The third story in The Full Moon's Spell Series. What is the secret Inuyasha has been keeping from Kagome? Read to find out.


Inuyasha's Secret (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Third Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)

A/N: Hi so here is where A Mate's Love left off.

"Would you like to go to my forest for a few days Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "As long as I'm with you." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled at his mate's already strong bond to him. The two of them walked back to the now deserted campsite packed up and then Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped into the closest tree and headed for his forest. When they got there Inuyasha went about making a small hut to the best of his ability. "Inuyasha you don't have to do that I can just sleep in my tent." Kagome said. "Yes but your tent doesn't have enough room for both of us to sleep in Kagome. And besides now that you're my mate I feel that I have to protect you, not that you couldn't fend for yourself if you had to but that's just the way I am." Inuyasha said. The two of them spent a very happy weak together in the forest and as one would suspect made love for four out of the five days they were there. Now on the Friday that they left the forest Kagome was starting to feel a little odd so Inuyasha was very watchful and protective of her. "Inuyasha you have been happier these past few days why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over at his mate and spoke. "Well my love first of all because you're my mate and secondly… oh never mind my love I'll tell you later." He let out a warm growl at whatever the thought was that went through his head after he said this. "Oh come on honey just tell me I can tell when you're trying to hide something from me. Is it something that is going to make me happy?" Kagome said as she blushed from what she just called him. "Well I hope it will my love." Inuyasha said as he went on walking and letting out soft warm growls. "Oh come on tell me love." Kagome said as she began to tickle his ribs. "No… HA!... not…HA!… yet." Inuyasha laughed out as they ran down the dirt path to try and find the others.

-*-

Chapter1

Inuyasha and Kagome had walked for hours in the day's hot sun before Inuyasha stopped them and leaped up into a tree with his mate.

"Inuyasha why do we have to stop? I can walk for a few more…"

Kagome suddenly passed out in Inuyasha's arms up in the tree from the heat. He became very worried about his mate. He used his ability to fell what Kagome did by linking to her through the mate marks on his and Kagome's neck.

"Good God she fells like she is on fire! I have to cool her down!"

Inuyasha looked around but He saw no streams or rivers to get water from to soothe his mate so he just went on his instincts. He loosened her clothing and began to lick her face and sun burned arms and neck in an effort to cool and soothe his mate. He did this as genteelly as he could. Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"Inu…yasha."

She mumbled out. When Inuyasha herd his weak tone of he told her to just relax and to worry as he would stay in the tree with her in the tree until she felt a little better, and then he would try to find some herbs for them to eat. Kagome winced in pain when Inuyasha lifted his head to tell her this. She took is head and gave a slight pull downward. Inuyasha understood now that when he stopped licking her sunburn and her neck and forehead her pain returned to her. He then continued to lick his mate to heal her as much as he could. He was happy about the fact that Kagome wanted his protection and care. He also took short breaks in his licking of her to nuzzle her face and neck as she had given off a signs of desire for it. Such as whimpers and a sort of soft growl.

Chapter2

The two of them were still in the tree at nightfall. Kagome was felling better now and was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest being soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome… You asked me yesterday why I was so happy…well it's because you're carrying our pup."

Inuyasha closed his eyes fearing what Kagome might say.

"I'm carrying our pup Inuyasha?!"

Kagome said, as she reached up and kissed him. Inuyasha was overjoyed by his mate's reaction to the news.

"Yeah I started to smell the pup in you yesterday. That's also why I've been more protective of you."

Inuyasha said smiling at his mate. Kagome smiled back at him as she fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha kissed her on the head as he lifted his head to look at the moon whispering to her.

"Sleep well my mate… my Kagome… my… mate."

A/N: Hi I've decided to make a series out of The Full Moon's Spell also remember if you have any ideas you think would look good in the story just tell me in a review. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
